Peter Pan's my Foster Dad
by Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234
Summary: Meet Minzy Bannings, better known as her Korean name, Bang Min Jee, the adoptive daughter of Peter Bannings. When her two adoptive siblings are kidnapped by a storybook Pirate, her and her dad must work together with Tinkerbell, her dads old accomplice and a fairy, to get them back. Easier said than done. Rufio/OC UNEDITED. I NO OWN. T because Minjee.
1. Chapter 1

"Minni, what were you thinking?" Peter asked, looking at his adoptive daughter, who was sitting on the other side of his desk.  
Her wavy black hair, streaked with red, blanketed her shoulders and her full fringe hung over her forehead. She held an ice pack up to her swollen bottom lip.  
Min Jee rolled her eyes, which were outlined and flicked with a layer of black eyeliner  
They were highly color-deceiving, masked with icy blue contacts.  
"My name is not Minni."  
"Fine. Minzy." Replied her father.  
"It isn't Minzy either," she growled.  
Peter huffed.  
"Minzy Bannings I will not tolerate your back talk! Why the hell did you get into that fight?"  
The fight had happened on the night of Maggie's school play.  
Min Jee had bumped into one of the performer's older brothers, a boy that was around seventeen, which was three years older than her, and he had been incredibly rude about it. It had started off as a minor argument and escalated into a full-scale fist-fight. She had escaped with a split lip, a few bruises and a busted up leg. The boy wasn't so lucky. Though seventeen, he was a bit scrawny. And small. And very, very unfit.  
After years of getting into all sorts of fights, attending countless martial arts lessons and going through an unfathomable amount of self-defense courses, Min Jee was pro. The boy had ended up with a black eye, a broken nose, a broken finger and a fractured collarbone.  
The Bannings family were lucky his parents were Christian.  
"I won't tolerate your yelling. It irritates me," she said.  
Peter threw his head into his hands.  
"You know, it really pisses me off that you pulled this stunt the day before our flight to London, Chi-Chi-"  
"My name is Min Jee, for God Sakes, get it right!" She snapped, almost throwing her ice pack down.  
"If I had known you would grow up to be this, I would never have adopted you!"  
Min Jee's eyes widened. For a second her stiff mask of no emotions dropped and she looked genuinely hurt.  
Peter's mouth dropped open when he realized what he'd said, and he would have eaten the ice pack Min Jee threw at him if he hadn't started to ramble an apology.  
"Screw this."  
She stood up and kicked the desk, making Peter and the contents of it jump.  
"Screw you," she growled  
Turning around, she pushed the chair she had been sitting on a few seconds ago down.  
"Minzy, get back here!" Peter yelled.  
She kicked the door open, revealing Maggie, Jack and their mother in quite comical positions.  
Jack and Maggie stared up at her, crouched on the ground besides the door frame, while their mother sat a few feet away, as if she had been leaning on the door a few seconds before Minjee kicked it open.  
Minjee glared at them and stormed off.  
"Something tells me this vacation is gonna be very eventful," muttered Peter, head in his hands.

(/:\\)

"Hello everyone this is your Captain speaking,sit back, relax and enjoy the remainder of the flight."  
Min Jee rolled her eyes, which now sported green contacts.  
She wore a black tank top, a leather jacket, a short pleated skirt, black fingerless gloves and black converse boots. Clipped into her hair was a big red rose, which was the work of her mother, who was trying to make her look 'more pleasant'. She had also straightened her hair.  
"Yeah. Because this turbulence is really helping," she said sarcastically.  
The person beside her, a man that looked Japanese, gave her a funny look.  
"What?!" She snapped, turning away from the window to look at him.  
He shrunk back into his seat.  
"Minzy, stop being so rude," Peter said in a measured tone. After the incident the day before, he tried to be a bit more patient with her. Not that it was working. He sat behind her, clutching the arm rests and closing his eyes tightly.  
"He was staring at me!" She snapped.  
Her mother, who was on the other side of the man, face palmed.  
Before Peter could reply, Maggie, who sat between her father and Jack, spoke.  
"Daddy, daddy, look at what Jack drew!" Maggie yelled. Min Jee was tempted to grab the Japanese guy's drink and throw it at her sister. Her squeaky voice irritated her beyond relief.  
Maggie showed Peter her drawing.  
"That's nice dear. What is it?" He asked.  
"Fire."

"Fire? That's lov- oh dear is that our plane?"  
Min Jee dropped the idea of throwing the guy's drink at her sister and almost fell out of her chair. That was too funny.  
"Yeah!"  
Min Jee suppressed laughter as she tucked her head between the space in between her and the Japanese man's chair to watch the show.  
"And -ermm- who are those people, dear?" He gestured to the group of stick figures floating down on parachutes.  
"That's me, that's Jack, that's mom and that's Minjee! Can't you see her hair?"  
Peter glared at Min Jee. Her hair was still a sore subject. The streaks were an act that had her grounded from allowance.

Minjee chose that exact moment to speak. Ever since she found out that they would be taking a plane to England, she'd been reading up on plane crashes. "You know, Mags, that reminds me of an incident in 19-"  
"Minjee, _please,_" Peter hissed through his teeth. "No more plane crash information."

Minjee grinned devilishly as Peter looked back to the picture. _Score._

"Hold on...where's my parachute?" He asked.

Moira looked back.  
"You're not going to die without your phone and fax machine."  
"I'm halfway there. I've got my phone in my briefcase."  
Moira ignored the comment and looked at Jack.  
"You should talk to him."  
Jack, who sat directly behind Min Jee looked downcast. Min Jee knew the feeling well. Her dad had come to none of her archery tournaments, which really sucked. He didn't even know she took martial arts, gymnastics and self defense classes. Despite this, she couldn't help but feel like her brother was being a bit dramatic. If Min Jee sulked after her dad missed something of importance for her, he would just tell her to grow up.  
She watched as Jack bounced the ball up and made those air-face mask things drop down from the ceiling.  
She turned back to the front, suppressing laughter.  
This was gonna be an amusing vacation.

(/:\\)

"Minzy-"  
"-It's Min Jee!" Min Jee snapped. They stood on the front steps of Wendy's house.  
Peter ignored the interruption and carried on.  
"What did I tell you about your clothes?"  
He glared at a passing man who had just wolf-whistled at her.  
Minjee rolled her eyes.  
"You told me to be more modest. Aka look like a boring stick-up-the-ass," she replied.  
"Minjee, watch your language!" Moira scolded.  
"Didn't seem to mind Yesterday," she muttered.  
Moira ignored her.  
"And what about that eyeliner? Minzy-"  
"It's Minjee!" She snapped.  
"-I told you to take it off!"  
Minjee rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever!"  
"Listen, I want you all on your best behaviors," Peter said, "Minzy-"  
"IT'S MINJEE!" Minjee yelled, waving her arms around as if she was trying to call a ship.  
"-I want you to act...pleasant. No fighting. No violence. No swearing. Not even in Korean!"  
"Minjee? Pleasant?" Jack laughed. "As if!"  
Minjee glared.  
"Come here you little-"  
Moira held her back.  
"Jack, spit that gum out. Where did you get that from?" Asked Peter.  
Jack pointed at Minjee. "She sold me a stick of gum for ten dollars."  
"Minzy!"  
"Jack!" Minjee yelled. "You promised not to tell!"  
"Yeah, well dad promised to come to my baseball tournament, but he didn't come!"  
Moira face palmed.  
"Okay, when you meet grandma Wendy, you be polite." He stared pointedly at Minjee. "No cutting her off. Or rolling your eyes."  
Minjee rolled her eyes.  
"Mommy is Grandma Wendy the same Wendy from the play?" Asked Maggie innocently  
"Of course it is, Maggie," Minjee replied in a sickly sweet voice and gestured to herself. "And I'm Cinderella, by the way."  
Peter glared at Minjee. "Stop being sarcastic," he looked at Maggie, "No, she isn't."  
"Actually, she kind of is," Moira pointed out.  
Peter ignored Moira and turned to the door. "Remember, we are in England. Land of good- Minzy, stop strangling your brother!"  
Minjee took her brother out of the headlock she held him in and awkwardly shuffled away.  
Peter huffed.  
"We are in the land of good manners. Got it?"  
"Got it!"Three voices chorused back.  
Peter nodded and bonked the door knocker on the door thrice.  
Silence.  
Suddenly, the door was thrown open.  
"Uncle Toodles!" Exclaimed Peter, walking towards him with his arms spread out for a hug.  
"It's snowing!"  
The door slammed shut, narrowly missing Peter's nose.  
Jack started laughing, but unfortunately began choking on his gum. Minjee pounded his back forcefully.  
Again, the door was thrown open.  
"AGGHH!"  
Minjee and her siblings covered their ears as they were greeted by screaming.  
"Hello, Ermmm..Li-Libby? Wait no, I'm sure it was Linda..." Peter clicked his fingers, to which Minjee face palmed. "No, it was Lisa!"  
"Liza, dear!" Liza corrected cheerfully.  
Minjee wondered how she could be so cheerful every second of the day.  
"Oh dear, you two must be Maggie and Jack! And Minzy, I remember you! How long has it been? Ten years since they adopted you, isn't it! My, my Minzy, you were only-"  
Minjee huffed in annoyance and pushed past the maid before she could finish her sentence. She was officially pissed off at her English name. Her name was Minjee.  
Not Minzy.  
Not Chi-Chi.  
Minjee. That was her Korean name. Her real name. The only connection she had to her missing parents.  
Minzy sounded stupid in comparison.  
She took her shoes off at the door, a die-hard Korean tradition she couldn't get rid of, and dragged her suitcase to the living room.  
She plopped down on the couch, leaving her suitcase at the living room doorway.  
"Minzy!" Called her father, "get back here right now!"  
Minjee rolled her eyes and stared at the Christmas tree as Jack and Maggie ran in.  
"You are so in trouble!" Yelled Jack.  
Him and Maggie began to run around and play.  
Minjee could hear her dad's ominous footsteps approaching. She braced herself for the lecture of a life time as one of his feet peaked into the door, when suddenly-  
"Oh Wendy!"  
The foot disappeared and she heard her dad walking away.  
She sighed in relief.  
"It's been so long since we last visited!"  
"Ten years, Peter! And that was when you adopted Minjee! Where is she, by the way?"  
Minjee swore in Korean under her breath. Now she had to come out. Wendy may have been her favorite person in this family, but she had some really bad timing.  
"Minjee, you are so in for it now!" Jack yelled as he passed by her. Minjee had half a mind to gouge his eyes out with her rose pin, but the other half had at least some self-control.  
She stepped out into the hallway. With her socks and the carpet, she really felt like zapping her dad, but she didn't.  
"Oh, dear! How my Minjee has grown!" Wendy said. She hugged Minjee.  
Peter huffed. "Yup. She's a teenager now."  
Translation: Minjee's a big troublemaker and she dresses like a biker these days.  
"Annyeong, Halmeoni," Minjee greeted, with real emotion. (translation: Hello, Grandmother)  
She hugged Wendy back.  
"My, my, child you are even wearing makeup! And this skirt!" Wendy said, pulling away from the hug. Peter looked at Minjee pointedly, until Wendy said "Oh, I remember when I wore skirts like that!" She swung her hips a little. "When I was young. Ooh, it was wonderful!"  
Minjee smirked at her dad, who gave her a '_We-are-so-talking-about-this- later' _look.  
And then, Jack and Maggie ran out into the hallway.  
"Oh, and this must be Jack and Maggie!"  
"Grandma Wendy! I played you in my school play!" Maggie exclaimed.  
"Oh, dear you look the part!" Wendy replied, hugging Maggie.  
After greeting Jack, she took on a serious tone.  
"Now, I insist that there is one rule that must be obeyed while you're in my house," she paused, letting her words hang in the air.  
Wendy had a knack for making good suspense. She was, after all, a storyteller.  
"No growing up. Stop,this very instant!" She said, shattering the suspense. Jack and Maggie giggled, and even Minjee smiled slightly. "And that includes you Mr Chairman-of-the Board Banning" she shot a stern glare at Peter.  
"Sorry,Gran, it's too late," Peter apologized, chuckling.  
"And what is so terribly important about your terribly important business?" Wendy asked.  
Jack decided this was his scene.  
"Well,you see...when a big company is in trouble, Dad sails in and if there's ANY resistance-"  
Peter swooped in, cutting him off, and attempted to explain what really happened.  
"Well, he's exaggerating, of course," Peter said.  
Jack cut him off again, adding his most favorite line. "Any resistance!And he BLOWS them right out of the water!"  
Minjee rolled her eyes, and walked back to the living room, but still heard her Grandmother's last line.  
"My, my Peter you've become a Pirate..."

(/:\\)

"PETER, DARLING!" Yelled a voice."BRAD'S CALLING!"  
It was the day after they arrived. Minjee sat on her bed, today wearing purple contacts. She could hear her mother calling for her dad through her headphones, which meant a lot. She slid the headphones down so they rested around her neck.  
Today, she had changed into a more modest set of clothing. A black Big Bang tee-shirt, black socks and a pair of jogging pants.  
Rolling her eyes, she rushed down the stairs to see the commotion.  
She came in time to see her mother handing her dad the phone.  
The kids, seemingly attracted to the opportunity for trouble, ran in.  
Minjee plopped down on the couch, pulled her head phones over her ears and scrolled through her iPod, stopping to type every once in a while.  
Jack and Maggie made shooting sounds and played with the furniture, until-  
"SHUT UP! I AM ON THE PHONE CALL OF MY LIFE HERE!" He yelled. Even Minjee could hear him through her head phones.  
"I'm sorry!" Exclaimed Jack  
"Minzy, please. Get them out of here!"  
Minjee rolled her eyes. Her dad could get really cranky sometimes. She pulled her headphones down and around her neck and helped her mom herd the kids out the door. Wendy was waiting, a concerned look in her eye.  
"I'll talk to him," she whispered, loud enough for only Minjee and Wendy to hear. They nodded and took the kids away.  
"Come, come" Said Wendy. "I'll show you the very place where me and your father gazed upon the stars."  
"Hey, I'm just going to...go to bed," lied Minjee. As if. They had passed by a club the night before, and Minjee had not neglected to bring her fake ID. Why would she miss out on the many wonders of England?  
"Are you sure, dear?" Asked Wendy. There was a knowing look on her face.  
Minjee nodded. She was a good -no, an excellent- liar, but Wendy was not one to cross swords with.  
"Yes, I promise," she replied.  
But as she walked down the hall, towards her room, she could only think about how that was what her father said to Jack every time he promised to come to a baseball game.  
And we all know how that worked out.

(/:\\)

"I should have waited for that deal to be over," Peter said, shaking his head as Moira walked in. "I have to go back."  
"Peter, you promised your kids some real time here," Moira replied.  
"What are you talking about? We've only been here for a few days."  
"How many more broken promises, Peter?"  
Peter lowered his head in shame.  
"Moira, I-"  
He was cut off by a familiar ringing sound.  
Moira looked down at her husband, an eyebrow arched.  
His hand inched towards the device.  
"Listen, Moira. I have to take the call. It's Brad. I really need to fix this," he mumbled, picking up the phone.  
"No, you don't. Peter, you need to fix your family, first," she replied, voice stern.  
Peter hesitated, then pressed the answer button.  
"Hello? Brad, I-"  
He was cut off when Moira snatched the phone away.  
Before he or she knew what she was doing, the poor brick was flying out the window.  
Peter looked out the window.  
He chuckled. "Did you just- Moira-"  
He stood up and ran to the window.  
"I have to get that."  
"No, Peter, listen to me first!" Moira sighed and leaned on the window. "We have a few special years with our children, Peter. Only a few. While they still care about what we think. How old is Minjee, Peter? Why do you think she turned out so screwed up? She wanted your attention. Now, look at her! Did you know she takes archery?"  
"I-I-" Peter stuttered. It was obvious he didn't.  
"No, you don't, do you?!" She cut him off. "Do you want Jack and Maggie to end up like that? Not caring if you come to their school play, or their important end-of-the-season baseball game?" She sighed and looked at her husband. "A few years. A few special years. And then we'll be chasing them for a bit of attention."  
She turned and left the room.

(/:\\)

Minjee suited up for the best English party of her life.  
She heard they were wild around here.  
She dressed in a pleated back skirt, her netted fingerless gloves, a white tank top and a leather jacket.  
She did a quick hair curling, slid on her black laced heels and fish net stockings and shouldered her bag, which held her pencil and liquid eyeliner, an extra set of clothes, a fraction of her assortment of eye contacts and her converse shoes.  
She fit on her dark shades, slid her black rose headband on and unhooked the window.  
Before she left, she locked the door, just as a precaution.  
She put her hand on the railing, smiling at her excellent plan, and jumped over the side.  
It wasn't an elegant landing in the snow, but it was a lot better than the fate that would befall her, had she stayed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Star to the Right

Chapter 2: The Second Star to the Right

The first indication that something bad had happened: the door was wide open. The second: there was broken glass everywhere. The third: Jack and Maggie were gone. And there was a note stuck on the door with a knife, which didn't make things better, either.  
"Dear Peter, your presence is required by the request of your children," Peter read the note aloud. "Kindest personal regards, Jas. Hook, Captain."  
Moira put her head in her hands. Peter examined the knife.  
And then-  
"Minjee!" Wendy yelled, "Do you think they took her?"  
Peter and Moira straightened up and looked at each other.  
There was only one way to find out.  
Peter and Moira ran to the door at the end of the hall, and began to rattle the door knob desperately.  
"Minjee! Minjee, are you there?!" Moira yelled.  
They began to bang on the door. It was hopeless. She wasn't there.  
Wendy came along, a set of keys in her hand, and gently pushed the hysterical parents out of the way. She slid the key into the lock and opened the door.  
They were horrified to find the room empty. The window open. The bed messed up.  
It was a truly saddening sight.  
Peter and Moira sat on the bed, crying their eyes out. Wendy leaned against the door frame, head in her hands.  
"I shouldn't have said that to her," said Peter, "I really shouldn't have said that to her."  
Moira patted him on the back, but it was a bit hard to console him when she was crying so hard themselves.  
Fourteen. She was only fourteen.  
Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to climb in through the window at that moment.  
Her eyes widened. Her hair was messed up, her eyeliner smudged and she smelled deeply of alcohol.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Minjee, where have you been? Why do you smell like - you haven't been drinking, have you?" Peter asked.  
"I -erm- actually..." Minjee scratched her head.  
Actually, someone had spilled alcohol on her.  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"Don't you dare change the subject, young lady! You are in so much-"  
He was cut off by Toodles, who they hadn't noticed standing by the door next to Wendy.  
"Have to fly. Have to fight. Have to crow. Have to save Maggie,have to save Jack...Hook is back..." He said, awfully ominously.  
Minjee took it upon herself to use this as a distraction.  
"Hook? Oh dear, that sounds bad. Why don't you guys skidaddle to find Hook, and I'll...errrmm...go to bed?"  
Peter glared at her.  
"This is not over, missy," he growled.

Minjee sat at the foot of Wendy's bed as Peter paced around.  
After the clubbing incident, her dad had sent her to get dressed in proper attire and told her she was to sleep with Wendy, so nothing of the sort happened again. Her hair was damp from the shower she had taken, and it flowed down her back in a glossy wave. She was wearing black pajamas.  
Of course, Minjee wasn't done with her night out. The exact opposite, in fact. She had only come back to plug in her iPod (which she had done) so all she needed to think of now was another escape route.  
"There's nothing we can do except wait for the police-" Peter grumbled.  
"The police can do nothing,"Wendy cut him off.  
"Then we can call the American police!" Peter exclaimed.  
Minjee rolled her eyes.  
"Minus well call the Korean police, while we're at it. Because they really will be willing to travel halfway around the world to deal with a guy who doesn't even-"  
"Minjee, this isn't the time," Wendy cut her off calmly. "Do you know what I prefer to do in a disastrous time like this? I prefer to drink tea. Moira, wouldn't you?"  
Moira nodded and slid out of bed.  
"I'll go too, Moira."

"I'll go too, mom."

Minjee and Peter's heads snapped round to look at each other  
"No, Peter. You should stay here. I need to chat. You too, Minjee."  
Minjee sat back down.  
"Peter, please pass my book."  
Minjee stared out the window, thinking more about escape routes as Peter and Wendy discussed boring things like Peter's past.  
"MOIRA!" Yelled Peter. Minjee jumped and was pulled out of he thoughts. "Gran, you stay here. Minjee, look after her. I'll go get Moira."  
"Peter, I TRIED to tell you so many times!"  
"The tea should be done by now!" Peter began to walk towards the door.  
"I knew you had forgotten!" Wendy exclaimed. "Now I must tell you, Peter."  
"What?" he asked.  
"The stories are true." Wendy spoke slowly, as if Peter was a young child learning the alphabet.  
"Moira!" Peter yelled again.  
"I swear to you! I swear to you on everything I adore! And now he's come back to seek his revenge. The fight isn't over for Captain James Hook. He wants you back. He knows that you'll follow Jack and Maggie to the ends of the earth and beyond. And by heavens, you must find a way!" she took a deep breath,"Only you can save your children. Somehow, you must go back. Somehow, you must remember." She paused. "And if you can't, you must make yourself remember."  
"Remember...what?" Peter asked. He looked uncertain.  
"Don't you know who you are, Peter?"  
He stayed silent.  
Wendy sighed and opened the book. Slowly, she turned it around and showed them the picture that was on the page.  
Minjee leaned in to look at it, and Peter shuffled over to do so as well.  
"Isn't that...?" Minjee trailed off. Believe it or not, Minjee once heard and believed in those stories.  
"It is, child," Wendy nodded. "Peter Pan."  
Minjee looked at her father, expecting a reaction.  
He shook his head, slowly backing away, and stumbled out of the room, passing Moira on the way out.  
"Errrmm...tea is here?"

Minjee took a deep breath and slowly crept over to her room. She was so going to sneak out again. Wendy was asleep. Now, all she had to was get ready again.  
She slowly shut her room door behind her and turned on the light.  
She put her iPod into her bag, applied eyeliner, put in a pair of red contacts and dressed up in her pleated black skirt, a black tank top, black heels and her favorite leather fingerless gloves. For a second she contemplated her leather jacket. She decided to bring it and shoved it into her bag.  
Her hair was wavy from her shower, so she decided to just leave it that way.  
She took a deep breath and unhooked the window, when suddenly-  
"Agh!"  
She was tackled by a white blanket. A very familiar white blanket. Being held by a very familiar golden light.  
She fell to the ground, and the blanket, holding whatever it was, fell on her lap.  
"Oh, my! There you are! You need to come with me, now!"  
"Aren't you...oh God I'm hallucinating," Minjee slapped her forehead.  
"No you aren't! Come on, let's go!"  
"I'm hallucinating about Tinkerbell. Okay, then. That's weird. Maybe all this Peter Pan talk has finally gotten to me," Minjee replied.  
Tinkerbell lifted the blanket, which Minjee quickly realized housed her dad, off Minjee's lap and Minjee stood up.  
"Okay, I'm going to blow you some pixie dust. Just think happy thoughts!"  
"Happy thoughts?" Minjee barely had time to elaborate on her question, when Tink blew a bunch of golden dust in her face.  
"Just think happy- oh yay, you're flying!" She said as Minjee began to awkwardly float.  
"Oh shoot, I'm flying!" Minjee flailed in the air.  
"What was your happy thought? What was it?" Tinkerbell asked excitedly.  
Minjee rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Well actually...I don't know if it counts as one... It was just on my mind when you sprayed me with that glitter."  
Minjee wondered if she was dreaming by any chance.  
"What is it?" Tink insisted.  
"You might not want to know..." Minjee trailed off.  
"I do! I do!"  
"I was thinking of you shutting up."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Tinkerbell slowly fluttered down. She looked downcast.  
"Let's go, then," she muttered sadly.  
"Go? Go where? I'm -errr- busy," she replied. "I'm just gonna stay here...wait for this dust to wear off and...Ermmm..."  
She was startled to feel a little foot kick her butt.  
"Aish!" She yelled as she tumbled out of the window. "Chincha...oh shoot I'm outside!"  
"Come on, Minjee! We're going to save your brother and sister! The second star to the right-"  
"-and straight on till morning. I know that story!" Minjee snapped.  
"Now go!"  
Tinkerbell picked Peter up and fluttered after Minjee, who was awkwardly rolling around in the air.  
"I cannot imagine what the people bellow think-oh shoot I'm wearing a skirt!"  
"Don't worry. Just fly to the star!" Tinkerbell replied.  
Minjee took a deep breath.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
She huffed and leaned up towards the star.  
Up, up and away.

"Wow. Even in a dream Never Land is amazing," Minjee sighed, looking down at the wondrous island.  
"This isn't a dream! It's real!" Tink said, flying past her.  
Minjee rolled her eyes. "That's what all dream fairies say. Let's just go."  
"Nope. You aren't coming. You go...over there and wait, Kay?" Tink gestured to a strange rock formation right by the island. "Promise we won't be long!"  
Minjee huffed.  
"Where are you going that's so important?" She asked.  
"You'll see!"  
And then she fluttered away.  
Minjee puffed her cheeks and glided down to the rock formation Tink had pointed out.  
She remembered when she was a kid. Before she had become so screwed up. When she used to dream to coming Neverland.  
Problem was, she had dreamed to come dressed up in more adventure-appropriate attire.  
Like jeans and a tee-shirt. Not a tank top and skirt.  
The heels were not helping.  
She lay down on the rock, using her bag for a pillow, and overlooked the ocean, completely losing track of time as she watched the waves overlapping, making large crashing noises.  
Before she knew it, her dad was rolling toward her. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening, and (after getting over a bit of shock) she reacted.  
Grabbing her backpack, she leapt up and over her dad, and he rolled past her.  
"Minzy? Minzy! HEEELLLPPP!" He yelled as he rolled off the rock.  
Minjee huffed and shouldered her back pack. There goes peace.  
"Dad!" She yelled. "Aish...you would think that Tink would bring him here the way they came."  
She took a deep breath and jumped off the rock after him. Minjee may have been reckless, but she had enough common sense to make sure she didn't land on her feet, and hit the ground rolling after her dad. A jolt of pain went up her shoulder, but she ignored it. Pain always comes to pass.  
"Look out bellow!" She yelled as she rolled through the soft, cold snow that had come out of nowhere and towards a group of penguins.  
They all scattered, but one, a very confused one, stood there, stumbling around like a drunkard.  
She rolled right into it.  
Needless to say, it tripped over, did a spontaneous back flip, and slid after her on it's stomach.  
"I told you to look out!" She exclaimed. "Oh great. Now I'm talking to penguins! What the hell is snow doing on an island, anyway?!"  
She reached the bottom of the hill and stood up. Fortunately, there was not a snow flake in sight.  
"Sorry, mr. Penguin," she apologized.  
The penguin squawked in what Minjee expected to be an indignant tone and waddled back up the hill.  
Huh.  
That was weird.  
"Dad? Dad, where are you? Hello-AAGGHHH!"  
She screamed as she felt something grab her leg.  
Seconds later, she was flying upside down in the air by her ankle.  
"DDAAAADD!" She yelled, pushing her skirt up.  
This was so going in her 'top ten worst moments with dad' list. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a lot of new entries lately.  
"Minjee, I- what is with that skirt?"  
"SO NOT THE TIME, DAD!" She screamed.  
"Peter, you're alive!"  
The two Bannings looked in the direction of the voice, which happened to be coming from a clock. A clock that housed Tinkerbell.  
"Tinkerbell!" They yelled in unison.  
"Minjee! You're here, too!"  
"Well, nah!" Minjee replied.  
Tinkerbell fluttered over to a bell.  
"PAN'S BACK! LOST BOYS, LOST BOYS, GET UP! PAN'S BACK!" She yelled, ringing the bell.  
Cons: Tinkerbell decided to take it upon herself to cut them down. Pros: there are none.  
"AAAGGGHHH!" They yelled.  
This easily made number one on her top ten worst moments with dad. The duo kept on screaming as they bounced on several vine trampolines and finally landed in an undignified heap on the forest floor, the vine coiling on top of them.  
Despite the pain in her shoulder, she managed to half way crawl out from under her dad in time to see a group of boys gathering around them.  
"Who's the shrub?" Asked a big African American guy.  
"I am not a shrub!" Minjee hissed viciously.  
"DAD GET UP!" She snapped.  
Her dad immediately flew off of her as if burnt and, leaving her and the vine lying on the ground, he ran up to a set of steps.  
"That ain't Peter Pan!"  
"He's old!"  
"He's fat!"  
"Not so fat to me!"  
"He's an old, fat, grandpa man!"  
Minjee stood up; stumbled for a few seconds. It took her a moment to realize everyone was staring at her.  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"It's a girl!"  
"Nothing to see here!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around. "I'm just a shrub!"  
"Charge!" Someone yelled.  
The boys surged forward, but quickly balked when Minjee glared at them, stepping into a fighting stance.  
At that moment, a horn sounded.  
Some kind of cart thing sailed in behind the trees, the point peaking out just above the foliage.  
Minjee took it as a distraction and marched over to her dad. She yanked him off the stairs and pushed him forward from behind.  
"Head up. Back straight. Pretend to be confident," she hissed.  
"Rufio! Rufio! Ru-fi-ooooohhh!" The boys chanted.  
Minjee laughed. Who was that? Their little ring leader? This was going to be amusing.  
"Ru-fi-oooohhh!" The boys yelled.  
"Oooohh...that is so dangerous," her dad said, looking above her head.  
Minjee looked up, ready to see a kid who hadn't reached puberty yet and could be easily stopped with a classic hand-to-the head gesture. She stared, wide-eyed, as he jumped up on a vine, did a flip and landed in front of her dad.  
He was hot? Yup. That was a good word for it.  
He was badass? Yup. That was a good word for it.  
He was a pre-pubescent-boy-who-could-easily-be-stopped-by-a-hand-to-the-head-gesture? Nope. Not a good word for it.  
He had black hair with three red Stripes, brownish skin and brown eyes. Dark brown eyes.  
Minjee could tell with one look that he was undoubtedly Asian-probably Filipino. Believe it or not, Minjee could tell apart the different Asians. It was kind of like a built-in Asian Meter -something only an Asian could have.  
Rufio raised a brow at her and her dad, as if he was a wolf about to bite their faces off for crossing into his territory-which was entirely possible. He unsheathed his sword with a long and drawn out metal-against-metal sound.  
All thoughts of him being cute leapt out of her mind and he automatically screamed 'DANGER!'  
"That's ENOUGH!" Peter shouted. Minjee felt like knocking him out.  
When a guy has a sword, under no circumstances do you start lecturing him.  
Which Peter made an excellent example of. Because he was now on the wrong end of Rufio's blade.  
"Okay, mister, show's over now. You put that thing away! No, put it down before you poke somebody's eye out!" Peter demanded.  
Rufio smiled and looked around, laughing and doing some weird hand gesture that was similar to tickling one's chin. It was obvious to everyone -aside from Peter, perhaps (because he was a clueless adult)- that it was some kind of mocking gesture, because the boys surrounding them repeated it to him.  
"You're not old enough to shave! What are you doing with a sword? I've been flying around - This is an insurance nightmare! What is this? Some sort of the 'Lord of the Flies' pre-school?" Peter snapped incredulously.  
Minjee had to give her father some credit. His references were hilariously excellent.  
" Where are your parents? Who's in charge here?" Peter demanded.  
Everyone went silent.  
Fifteen, more or less, hands pointed to Rufio.  
Rufio smirked and bowed slightly.  
"Nope! I don't think so, Mr. Skunkhead with too much mousse. You are just a punk kid!" Peter shook his head and turned around.  
Punk kid? Seriously? He looked about Minjee's age! Maybe older! Minjee face palmed.  
Was her dad delusional? Turning his back to a very dangerous looking guy with a very dangerous looking sword?  
Obviously so.  
"I want to speak to a grown-up!" He yelled.  
"All grown ups are pirates!" Rufio spoke at last.  
Peter turned around.  
"Excuse me?" He asked, voice incredulous.  
Rufio grinned. "We kill pirates."  
"I am not a pirate!" Peter puffed out his chest, which didn't flatter his figure in the least. "It so happens, I am a lawyer!"  
What was he expecting? Some kind of descent from the crowd?  
Minjee's foster dad was starting to seem crazier and crazier the longer she knew him-and he had adopted her ten years ago.  
Rufio looked at his comrades, then at Peter.  
"KILL THE LAWYER!" He yelled.  
Minjee was pushed around as Rufio and the others ran off towards her dad.  
"I'm not that kind of lawyer!" He defended, running away.  
Too little, too late.  
Minjee huffed.  
Now, she was angry.  
If anyone was going to kill that lawyer, it was going to be her.  
She bolted after the crowd.  
"Minzy! Minzy, where are you?! IT WOULD BE HELPFUL IF YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" She heard her dad scream as he ran towards the tracks.  
As if he hadn't been yelling at her about her constant getting-into-fights-at-school three days ago.  
He jumped on the tracks and began to run along them, followed by the group of screaming boys.  
Minjee was good at running, even in heels, but she was aching after that fall with her dad.  
She jumped onto the tracks, surprised to see they were clear of screaming little boys, and ran after her dad, who she could hear yelling all sorts of things in the distance.  
She ran past an opening in the foliage, and turned her head to look at what was beyond. Had she not picked up her pace, she would have been splattered with paint arrows.  
As she fled, she almost tripped over two boys, twins to be exact, lying in the middle of the tracks, but she had the common sense to jump over them.  
"Hi Minjee!" She heard a squeak.  
She looked backwards. It was Tinkerbell, standing in front of the fallen twins.  
"NOT THE TIME TINK!" She yelled and looked back ahead.  
She turned a corner and saw a very familiar cart wheeling down the tracks. And she heard the very familiar screaming of her dad.  
"YAHHH!" She yelled, picking up her pace.  
Tinkerbell overtook her and fluttered over to Rufio.  
"Rufio, Rufio, you're the best swordsman! You have teach him!" She squeaked.  
Rufio scrunched his nose and flicked the poor fairy away.  
This guy was getting less and less attractive to Minjee every minute.  
"YAAHH!" She yelled again. She could see her dads hair just peaking over Rufio's left shoulder.  
"MINZY! MINZYTHERE YOU ARE-AAAHHHH!" He screamed as he fell over the edge of the tracks.  
Rufio's cart turned a corner and was gone.  
"Oh, for God sakes!" She yelled. She stopped to catch her breath and then ran over to where her dad had fallen.  
"Dad? Hello? Where are you?"  
She puffed her cheeks. Her dad was nowhere in sight. It was only a flower bed.  
She turned away and sprinted after Rufio.  
Funnily enough, just as she ran off, her dad stood up and revealed himself.  
The flowers opened up and sniffed him.  
"Excuse me...errmm..."  
One flower began to make a deep inhaling sound-the kind that indicated one was about to sneeze.  
This plant was undoubtedly allergic to humans.  
"Ssshhh..." Peter shushed the flower quietly.  
"A-A-A-ACHOO!" The flower sneezed, giving Peter's location out to anyone in a ten mile radius.  
Peter bolted, but ran straight into a group of boys sporting bows and arrows.  
"Help!" He cried.  
"Help!" They chorused back.  
"Not you!" He answered  
"Not you!" They repeated.  
He turned and ran sideways.  
Peter was glad Minjee wasn't there, because he got an arrow to the ass.  
If she had seen him...he would never hear the end of it.

Pulling the arrow off his ass, he sprinted down into what seemed to be a skateboard stadium thingy.

For a while, he just ran in circles, being chased by the two boys who were using it. Eventually, though, he gained some common sense (enter a sarcastic comment from Minjee here) and stood in the middle. Another few minutes were spent with them circling around him,until he bolted away, muttering something that sounded like "Helmets."

(Enter another sarcastic comment from Minjee here)

"Lost boys! Lost boys, stop it!" Tinkerbell yelled.

After driving into a wall on a skate board (to which he had no idea how it appeared), being hit on the head several times with a basketball and being shoved into a wall, he found himself lying on the ground on his back.

"Ru-fi-oooohhh!" The boys chorused as their leader swung in on a vine.

He unsheathed his sword and ran towards Peter, swinging the blade over his head until the flat edge was on his nose.

"You're dead...jolly man," he grinned.

**A/N: Proper Minfio interaction next chap. RnR m'little lovelies!**


End file.
